


Double Date with the Undead

by orphan_account



Series: Percabeth One Shots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Double Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet up with Magnus and Alex (who is female that day) for a double date now that they have successfully stopped Ragnarok and the waking of the earth mother.Like all of my fics, this includes all canon besides TOA.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: Percabeth One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Double Date with the Undead

Annabeth thrummed her fingers on the fiberglass table. She and Percy were waiting for Magnus and Alex, who, unsurprisingly, were running late. Percy sat next to her and fiddled with his bag while they waited. Neither of them was very patient.  
Finally, the couple walked through the door of the pizza place. Alex was wearing a black and pink checkered pleated skirt, with a lime green blouse paired with it. It was an interesting fashion choice. Magnus was wearing nothing remarkable, just a t-shirt and jeans. Percy waved them over to the table.  
"You were only fifteen minutes late this time," Annabeth teased.  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but we would have been on time if this girl over here had chosen her outfit for the day last night rather than this morning."  
Alex scoffed, "It doesn't work like that Magnus. I wouldn't expect you to appreciate my style, seeing how you dress every day."  
"Hey!" Magnus complained.

The waiter came over and took their orders. Percy got a Coke, Alex got a glass of chocolate milk (weird choice for an undead teenager, Annabeth thought), Magnus got water (boring) and Annabeth asked for lemonade. They also ordered two pizzas, one pepperoni, one veggie. The waiter promised the order would be up soon.

"So, Magnus, what was the most interesting way you were killed this week?" Percy asked.  
Alex howled with laughter. "You've got to tell him about Tuesday!"  
Magnus looked horrified. "No way! That was so embarrassing! I would die all over again."  
"Well now we have to hear it," Annabeth said.  
Alex jumped into the story. "Magnus was actually doing better than he usually does, so Mallory decided it was okay if he followed her around and helped her kill some barbarians, which is a show of great kindness for Mallory. Anyway, they were heading over to the base that floor ninety-seven had made, when Magnus decided it would be a great idea to pole-vault over the trenches."  
"Oh my gods," Percy laughed, "Pole-vault? Seriously, man?"  
Magnus' face was hidden in his hands.  
"So this doofus here," Alex continued, "Grabbed a spear from a dead body and began running with it. He did his best, but there was only one problem: the spear tip was up. So Magnus leaped over the pole and impaled himself in the chest."  
Annabeth smirked. "Yikes, what a death."  
"That didn't even kill him. Then, as Mallory was yelling at him about how big of an idiot he was, he tripped over a rock and fell into the trench, impaling himself again on the three-foot spikes at the bottom."  
Magnus groaned. "It was terrible. Mallory hasn't let me hear the end of it all week."  
Alex snorted. "Yeah, cause it was hilarious."

The waiter came back to refill their drinks, and all talk about dying had to stop. The waiter didn't know Alex and Magnus were undead warriors, after all.  
"What about you guys?" Alex asked, "What's been up with you lovebirds."  
"Babysitting!" Percy cheered.  
Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, we babysat Estelle for most of the week."  
"Lots of diapers," Magnus commented.  
"Ugh," Percy said, "That's the one thing I don't love. Can you potty train a four-month-old?"  
Percy continued regaling Magnus and Alex about The Many Adventures of Estelle, talking about her grumpy face, and her insistence to never be out of someone's arms. It made Annabeth so happy to see her boyfriend in such a good mood. It had been so long, almost a year since they defeated Gaea, but things were still rough. Both of them woke up every night from nightmares and had so many scars from all the battles they fought. Estelle was the new life Percy had needed. After so much destruction and death, he needed some good in his life. It made her sad to think about the two of them leaving for California is just a few weeks for college. 

Their pizza arrived, and plates and slices were passed out. Annabeth and Magnus shared the veggie pizza, and Percy and Alex shared the pepperoni.  
"It must be some weird Chase thing to eat vegetables on your pizza," Alex muttered.  
"Right?" Percy agreed, "Pizza is greasy and unhealthy, and veggies are as healthy as it gets. You can't mix two opposites." He and Alex tapped their slices together in a mock toast.  
"Actually," Annabeth chimed in, "If you can't mix two opposites, I'm pretty sure none of us at this table would be dating each other."  
She did the same tapping motion with her slice and Magnus'.  
"Touche," Percy said, leaning over to kiss her. 

They finished lunch, talking about nothing super important, just enjoying a normal life for a while. When it was finally time to go, they said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways- Magnus and Alex back to the alley doorway that would take them to Valhalla, and Percy and Annabeth to his mom's house. It was a good day, Annabeth thought. They had gone out together, enjoyed times with their friends, and hadn't thought about any bad things the entire time. Progress. It was progress. It was proof that the two of them could make it back to regular life.


End file.
